naristalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xagnzia
The Xagnzia is a once known beast race. They are a part of the Anafeline. However, they’ve been mutated by the Highscales. Because of this, they isolated themselves on the country of Jignaxgni. However, they still are still hospitable to their feline brethren. There are four different breeds of Xagnzia: Gipuj Xagnzia, Wahaj Xagnzia, Gnezip Xagnzia, and Xefep Xagnzia. They often get called rabbit hybrids because of the long floppy ears. However, these are feline ears, along with their other features. They have a native language called Vapewua, and their own script called Vape. Physiology Xagnzian can live up to roughly 400 season cycles, 20 being their adolescent range and 50 being the normal start of adulthood. However, based on their environments and other circumstances, this differs greatly. The Gipuj averages up to 250 cycles; the Wahaji, 170 cycles; the Gnezipi, 80; and the Xefepi, 360. Their height averages from 4 foot 2 (1.27 meters) as cubs to 10 feet (3.05 meters) as adults. Their long floppy ears are one of the many things that set them apart from the Anafeline. Their whiskers function twice as well as a regular cat’s would. Their fur color can vary greatly from solid one-tone, to solid two-tone, to leopard-spotted, to tiger-striped. Gnezipi usually have a marking of Vapewua painted down one side of their backside – commonly a word that describes them; it could be a power or trait they possess. Like many others of the Beast races, they are digitigrade. They have two tails that split half way down the middle with big tufts on all four ends. Breed Differences Gipuj Xagnzian have thicker coats of fur as well as on their hands to survive the harsh winters better, however, their whiskers are smaller and will be less effective at night. Wahaj Xagnzian have thinner fur to survive in the heat; their fur is usually lightly colored to reflect the sun's rays. Gnezip and Wahaj Xagnzian have paw pads on their hand paws and hind paws to release heat, while the Gipuji and Xefepi do not. Culture As a whole, the Xagnzian use their breed name as their surname (e.g. Muu Xefepi, as he is a Xefep Xagnzia); this notifies that even if they aren't blood related, they are still brethren and sistren. Gipuji Gipuji live in the Tpuxeu Tundra. They isolate themselves from each other, except for the occasional cooperative hunt. They wear little to no clothing, as their fur insulates them sufficiently. Wahaji Wahaji live in the Xumwej Desert. They are slightly more interactive with each other. Their diet is more limited since there is much less prey to be hunted. The usual wear is a veil or a mask adorned with a cloak, though the veil has holes to let the ears flow freely. Gnezipi Gnezipi live in the Migoji Wilds. They live in tribes and don’t like going outside of the jungle. The only ones that do are the chiefs and their pupils. The tribes are in a civil war with each other. Their clothing choices vary a bit, from a simple small loincloth to a full custom made cloth to being naked. Xefepi Xefepi live in the Eponemu City. They are the most technologically advanced of the Xagnzian. Some are nomadic, while others prefer the comfort and luxury of their town. Being the most civilized, Xefepi clothing choices vary greatly, mostly adorning modern shirts and pants. Notable Xagnzian * Muu Xefepi * Veja Gnezipi * Jitoa Wahaji * Kalinda Xefepi Trivia * Many assume that the Xagnzia have rabbit ears. However, they are mutated feline ears. ** Some of the Anafeline call the Xagnzia "bunny ears" or "rabbit ears" as an insult. * Xagnzian are unable to contract lycanthropy